


Love Me Tomorrow

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Dean doesn’t always have to be strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "pain" & "love/hate"

Castiel arrived only moments after Dean finished praying to him, took one look at the collection of bruises and shallow scrapes scattered over Dean’s torso, and strode forward to pull him in for a long, slow kiss.

Dean melted against him instantly, too tired and sore to argue, even if he’d wanted to. He could feel Cas’s grace curling through him, easing away the tiny aches as well as the serious bruises. By the time Cas was done, even the crick in his neck he’d woken up with gone, Dean was almost limp in the angel’s arms, letting Cas take most of his weight.

He had to be strong for everybody else, especially Sam, but he never had to with Cas – for once, there was someone who could be strong for him. Later, he knew, he’d be disappointed in himself for letting Cas coddle him, for needing to lean on someone else. He’d had a lifetime of being told to suck it up and soldier on, and maybe it would take another lifetime to learn he didn’t always have to, but he was starting to believe that his angel was willing to stick around that long. 

So, Dean let Cas undress him and tuck him into their bed, curling wordlessly against him when Cas settled in beside him. Tomorrow, he could hate himself for his weakness, but tonight he was going to take in every ounce of love he was given.

THE END


End file.
